


Magic Princess Hair

by Kiraly



Series: Reypunzel AU [2]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fluff, Knight Tuuri, Princess Reypunzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/pseuds/Kiraly
Summary: Princess Reypunzel has a lot to learn about the world outside the tower. Luckily, he seems to have some special talents to help along the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the first ever [Synchronised Screaming](https://synchronisedscreaming.tumblr.com/) flash fiction challenge over on Tumblr. Basically it's a weekly event where people can submit prompts (there are going to be weekly themes, but for the first week we just had a free-for-all) and then on Saturday the prompts are posted and there's a chat so we can hang out and talk about writing (or whatever) while attempting to write flash fiction.
> 
> Anyway, this one was for the prompt "Reynir - Disney Princess" and I knew I had to write a continuation of my fic [The Knight And The Princess](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5822077). I'd been thinking about writing something ever since my friend Unlos made [this beautiful art](http://usuallysublimepenguin.tumblr.com/post/156411381254/tuuri-needs-some-healing-pronto-so-here-is-the), so this was a good excuse!
> 
> You can also find this on [Tumblr](http://worldsentwined.tumblr.com/post/157755416229/magic-princess-hair).

“Lalalala, something something birds, something pretty girls in armor, lalalala…”

Up ahead, Sir Tuuri stopped in her tracks and turned around to stare at her traveling companion. “What are you  _ doing?”  _

As usual, the sight of her face made Princess Reypunzel go tongue-tied. He busied himself with brushing dust off his dress—travel was much dirtier than he’d always thought it would be. “Oh, sorry! I was just...singing. Except I don’t actually know the words to very many songs, so I have to make them up as I go along…”

Tuuri sighed, expression softening. It was a familiar sight by now; she’d had plenty of reasons to shake her head at his ignorance over the past few weeks. But the world was so BIG! There were so many things he didn’t know, and he wanted to learn everything. Thankfully, he had Sir Tuuri to help him.

“I guess we’ll have to work on teaching you some songs, then. Maybe there’ll be a bard the next time we stop at an inn. They know all kinds of music!” She shifted her pack and frowned up at the sky. “For tonight though, I think we’d better camp again. The sun’s starting to go down.”

Reypunzel nodded and followed her lead, keeping his eyes peeled for a good place to camp. At first, Sir Tuuri had always been the one to choose where they slept, but recently he’d started to take on more responsibilities. He might be a rescued damsel—more or less—but he didn’t want to be a burden. And it turned out he had some...hidden talents.

“What do you think about that spot?” Tuuri asked, pointing to a rock face with an overhanging ledge. The ground seemed dry enough, and there were enough nearby trees to provide firewood and additional shelter. Reypunzel closed his eyes, though, straining his ears. After a moment, he blinked and shook his head.

“I don’t know. The birds aren’t saying anything about it, but the little guys on the ground don’t like it. Might be a predator hangs out there.”

Sir Tuuri raised an eyebrow, but she didn’t argue with him. By now, she’d learned that his “little friends” were right more often than not. And also that he wasn’t just making them up. 

That was another thing he’d learned since he left the tower. Most people couldn’t understand birds and animals. Tuuri thought maybe it was a princess thing.

“So have you noticed any other unusual...skills, Rey?” she asked a while later, as they were setting up camp. The new spot had the woodland creature stamp of approval, and Tuuri was busy laying a fire while Reypunzel arranged the bedrolls. He fluffed Tuuri’s one last time—she deserved a nice soft bed, after wearing armor all day—and sat back on his heels.

“Umm. Not really? There’s the bird thing, you know about that. I think...is it normal to be able to sew a new dress in an hour?”

Tuuri dropped the kindling she was holding. “Uh, no? I don’t think I’ve sewed a dress in—well, okay, I’ve never actually sewed one. But I think it takes longer than that, usually.”

“Okay.” That...didn’t surprise him. He couldn’t picture Sir Tuuri sewing a dress. Or wearing one, really, though he wouldn’t mind seeing that. Maybe she’d let him make one for her, sometime.

“Well what about…” He’d been nervous about mentioning this one, but Tuuri...she wouldn’t judge, would she? It wasn’t any weirder than the bird thing. “I think my hair...is kind of...magic.”

Tuuri snorted.

_ Okay, I wasn’t expecting that.  _ “What?! It is, I swear!”

She laughed again. “No, it’s not that I don’t believe you. It’s more like...well, it’s kind of obvious.” She gestured at his hair, which pooled on the ground behind him despite being confined to a braid. “How long is it, anyway? And it never tangles!” She shook her head. “I wish mine was like that. It’s hopeless when I let it grow, that’s why I keep it short.”

Reypunzel laughed awkwardly. He was probably blushing again. Annoying, that—why couldn’t he have a magic  _ face  _ instead? “Right. The length. But, well...it’s magic in other ways, too.”

“How is it—OW!” Tuuri snatched her hand away from the fire and stuck her fingers in her mouth. “Owww. Burned myself.”

“Oh no! Is it bad?” Reypunzel hurried over.

“It could be worse, but I won’t be able to use my sword until it heals,” she said. A red mark spread across her palm. “There are some leaves that might help, if we can find them—hey! What are you…?”

Reypunzel undid the end of his braid and took Sir Tuuri’s hand, careful not to touch the injured area. He looped the hair around it once, twice, then looked into her eyes. “I wasn’t planning a demonstration, but...this is what I was trying to tell you. I have magic hair that glows when I sing.”

“You have...what?”

Better to just show her. “Lalala...trees and flowers, magic powers...something something blue and green, prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen…” The song was nonsense, but it did the trick. A glow spread from the roots of his hair on down, twisting through the braid until it finally reached Tuuri’s hand. She gasped, eyes widening. When the song ended, Reypunzel unwrapped the hair, but he kept her hand in his. “See?”

The burn mark was gone. Tuuri flexed her hand, staring. “It...it doesn’t hurt!” 

“Oh, good.” Reypunzel pressed a kiss to her palm. “I haven’t really tried it with another person, but it works on me so I thought it might—” 

Tuuri stopped him with a kiss. “That was amazing,” she whispered, breathless. “Your hair really  _ is  _ magic.” She buried her fingers in it, pulling him close to kiss him again. Reypunzel let himself sink into the sensation of her mouth against his, and for a while they didn’t talk about hair or magic or anything else.

Night birds sang about nothing much. The nests were safe, the forest was still. Even the ground-walking creatures rested.

“Reypunzel?” Sir Tuuri’s voice was a whisper, tickling his ear. He turned his face towards her, though there wasn’t much to see in the waning firelight.

“Mmm?” He was half-asleep already. It had been a long day, and tomorrow would probably be tiring, too. No objections from him, though. He’d always wanted to see the world, and he couldn’t think of anyone he’d rather see it with.

“Does it have to be a particular song? For the...hair thing?” From the sound of it, Sir Tuuri was on the brink of sleep, too.

“Nah,” he muttered, “Anything. Why?”

A sleepy chuckle. “We really need to find a bard, then. You might have magic hair and a nice voice, but...you aren’t much of a songwriter!”

His laughter mingled with hers, and the thought carried them into sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was pretty lazy about those..."songs". My excuse is...well, flash fiction, and if Reypunzel has lived in a tower his whole life, he probably doesn't know many songs. *resists urge to go digging for medieval-ish songs that would work for this*


End file.
